


Lay All Your Love On Me

by SpaceSapph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 70s fashion, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, References to ABBA, anyone who knows me knows i love abba, hello i'm back with some absolutely ridiculous completely self-indulgent nonsense!, i can do whatever i want, musical AU, so of course i had to abba-fy voltron, the vld writers and showrunners have no power over me, this is part-novel part-screenplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSapph/pseuds/SpaceSapph
Summary: God herself told me I'm her next prophet and she wanted me to write a Voltron Mamma Mia! AU and I'm not gonna say no to God, so here it is!In all seriousness, I've had more fun writing this than I've had writing anything in a while. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

Keith slouched, arms crossed, in the uncomfortable chair he was seated in. The only sound in the room was the rattle of a loose screw on the leg of Iverson’s desk as Keith repeatedly pushed it back into place with the toe of his boot and it stubbornly slipped out again. Iverson continued to aimlessly shuffle papers around on his desk before clasping his hands together and leveling Keith with an austere look.

“Do you know why you’re in here?” he asked. Keith didn’t answer, still focusing all of his attention on the screw. Iverson waited a few seconds before trying again. “Have you seen your grades lately, cadet?”

Keith once again failed to answer, and the clatter of the screw continued to permeate the office. Iverson’s eyes narrowed as he waited for a response. _Clink. Clink. Clink._ Keith stretched his leg forward to push the screw back in again, but Iverson seized his desk by the sides and yanked it toward himself and out of Keith’s reach. Keith finally looked up at him.

“You’re failing,” he continued. “Every single one of your classes.” The student in front of him didn’t seem surprised or embarrassed by this news. “You may be a talented pilot, but your simulation scores alone can’t keep your grades up. You have to do your classwork. You have to _go_ to class. What’s keeping you from doing those two things?”

Keith shrugged, still infuriatingly unaffected by the conversation. He was flunking out of school, and he didn’t seem to care at all. Iverson stood up.

“You realize that this is serious, right? You can’t keep disregarding all of your responsibilities as a student here. This is a prestigious school, and you were incredibly lucky to become enrolled here. You’ve been given a chance that plenty of kids your age would do anything for, and you’ve done nothing but take it for granted. Do you care about your education at all?”

Keith’s brows furrowed as Iverson raised his voice, but otherwise he didn’t react. His silence only served to further agitate Iverson. “Answer me!”

Keith glared up at him.

“You called me in here to tell me I’m getting kicked out of school, right?” he snapped. “Just go ahead and tell me so I can leave!” He clenched his fists by his sides. Iverson sighed and seemed to deflate back into his chair.

“Look, you are an incredibly talented pilot, and your skills are a credit to this institution. But if you can’t behave yourself and follow the rules like everyone else, if you feel the need to blatantly transgress the orders of your teachers, we have no choice but to expel you. There are too many prospective students who _are_ willing to obey instructions as they’re given, and to deny them a place here in favor of a student who consistently and purposely violates our code of conduct is unjustifiable.”

Keith nodded and stood up.

“You have the rest of the day to pack your belongings. This evening you’ll be released back into the custody of the foster center.”

Iverson watched Keith exit his office without another word, as calmly as if they had been discussing the weather. He could never figure that kid out, and he didn’t think he wanted to.

  


Later that day, the student body of the Galaxy Garrison filed into the multipurpose room and took seats in the uncomfortable folding chairs that had been sat out, chatting with each other and waiting for the assembly to start. The chatter died down when Iverson walked onto the stage at the front of the room and turned on his mic. There was an awful screeching of feedback, and students groaned in complaint and covered their ears.

“Okay, listen up!” Iverson barked. “We have an important matter to address today, and that’s-” Iverson’s voice became inaudible as his mic cut out abruptly. He smacked it against his palm a few times to jog the batteries, but he still couldn’t be heard when he spoke into it again. Instead, the sound of a guitar came from the overhead speakers.

Every head in the room turned in unison as the double doors were kicked open by a silver platform boot.

 

ENTER: KEITH KOGANE, sporting knee-high silver platform boots under blue flared-leg capris, a yellow and white vertical striped halter top, and an orange feather boa. He’s holding a microphone and the attention of the entire audience.

 

KEITH starts singing as he makes his way to the stage.

 

KEITH

Everybody screamed

When I kissed the teacher

They must have thought they dreamed

When I kissed the teacher

All the kids at school

 

KEITH hops up onto the stage, landing with a thud on “school”.

 

KEITH

They had never seen the teacher blush

He looked like a fool

 

KEITH reaches up to knock IVERSON’S hat off as he sings this. IVERSON drops his own microphone in anger.

  


KEITH

Nearly petrified ‘cause he was taken by surprise

 

KEITH does a jazz pull on the word “surprise”, swiftly dodging IVERSON’S grab for his arm. The music picks up and KEITH breaks into a jog across the stage. IVERSON follows, trying to stop him.

 

KEITH

When I kissed the teacher

Couldn’t quite believe his eyes

When I kissed the teacher

My whole class went wild

 

KEITH points out to the audience of laughing teenagers. They cheer collectively.

 

KEITH

As I held my breath the world stood still

But then he just smiled

I was in the seventh heaven

When I kissed the teacher

 

KEITH stops running to do some choreography that I can’t really detail here but believe me y’all it’s sick as hell. He starts running again just before IVERSON catches up to him.

 

KEITH

What a mad day

Now I see everything in a different light

 

KEITH throws up the arm not holding the microphone and does a jazz hand, now running backwards so as to face IVERSON while he performs this power move.

 

KEITH

What a mad day

I was up in the air and he taught me a lesson alright

 

KEITH, now facing forward again because damn is it hard to run backward in platform boots, grabs an unoccupied folding chair and shoves it forcefully behind himself. IVERSON trips over it and falls to the ground. He recovers quickly, but a mosh-pit-like wall of students has formed around him, preventing him from reaching KEITH. KEITH, having been chased almost the entire way around the room, is now free to stop in front of the front row of students and do some more dope choreography.

 

KEITH

I was in a trance

When I kissed the teacher

Suddenly I took the chance

When I kissed the teacher

Leaning over me

 

KEITH takes off his feather boa and drapes it over the shoulders of a student he believes is named TAYLOR. He is not actually named TAYLOR. This is, in fact, relevant. THE GUY KEITH THINKS IS NAMED TAYLOR BUT WHOM IS NOT ACTUALLY NAMED TAYLOR blushes, surprised and bewildered. KEITH moves on.

 

KEITH

He was trying to explain the laws of geometry

And I couldn’t help it I just had to kiss the teacher

 

KEITH run-dances his way back over to the door through which he entered. Everyone follows him because this is a musical. KEITH leads everyone out of the school. How is the music still playing? How is his microphone working? The speakers are inside, and KEITH is not. It doesn’t make any sense, but it doesn’t have to because it’s gay magic.

 

KEITH

One of these days

Gonna tell him I dream of him every night

One of these days

Gonna show him I care

Gonna teach him a lesson alright

 

KEITH and the rest of the students end up in a grassy field in front of a bridge, which is arching over a small river. Listen, I know that the Garrison is in the middle of the desert. I’m aware. But this is my house now, and I get to make the rules. For my own convenience, there is now grass and water around the Garrison. It’s more gay magic. KEITH climbs up onto the edge of the bridge.

 

KEITH

What a crazy day

When I kissed the teacher

All my sense had flown away

When I kissed the teacher

 

KEITH is still doing kickass choreography at this point.

 

KEITH

My whole class went wild

As I held my breath the world stood still

But then he just smiled

I was in the seventh heaven

When I kissed the teacher

When I kissed the teacher

When I kissed the teacher

 

As the song ends, KEITH hops off the ledge he’s on, runs to the other side of the bridge, and leaps off of it into the water. Everyone cheers. No one noticed because they were too busy cheering but KEITH then had to swim to the other side of the river, pull himself out, and then walk back, soaking wet, to where he had left his stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this! I'm currently editing the second chapter and writing the third, so hopefully I'll have those posted soon!


End file.
